My 1st Story
by Admiral Averoxian Burnen
Summary: As Averoxian starts coming up with a plan to overthrow the government, he knows he's going to need a power source for the propaganda radar dish. Find Out what happens in the next few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about my original character, Averoxian Burnen. I think people would enjoy it

Averoxian Burnen used to live in a town right on the outskirts of the country of Equestria, called Pinkworx.

At least, he lived there until his reputation got him kicked out. He was an inventor, and the day he had to escape the town he was building a new experiment he wanted to call the "gas'o'mobile". It was supposed to be a metal cart that worked by catching it on fire. Well, the problem was that the first time he was testing it, he lit up one too many charges and the whole thing exploded, right in the middle of the town plaza! He was projected backwards into the air, through the wall of a house. Other ponies around weren't so lucky. Fifty-seven ponies died immediately, and the only reason The Averox lived is because of the fact he was wearing full Dark Guard body armor.

Several hundred ponies rioted and destroyed his house that night, and the next morning he was condemned to be executed. Being the strange necrophobian that he is, fled the town in search for a new safe haven.

While he was wandering around in the middle of the desert, he saw something very peculiar in the distance. It appeared to be a metal house... but as he got closer he realized " Oh my gosh! that's a missile silo!", and sure enough, it was home to a very large nuclear missile sticking out of the top. That has to be the biggest nuke in the country, he thought. The closer he got to it, the more he realized it was abandoned. So he decided he might as well go inside.

When he got inside, there were things he could have only imagined! There was enough food and water to last a year! And equipment that could have proved his inventions would've worked. And then it hit him; if he had this equipment before the accident, he could've spared so many lives.

While he was walking around, munching on pizza, he heard a noise. It sounded like somepony was talking... no, two ponies were talking to each other. " I could kill you right now, but I don't like to get my hands dirty. So I am going to tell you this: I know that you and your family have been living under MY HOUSE without me knowing! Now I'm going to torture you, then I'm going to let you live with all that clopping pain for the rest of your useless, pathetic life. Now you can either put this gun to your head, pull the trigger, and no longer experience this SO excruciating pain... or live with it forever. And when I say to your head, I also mean the rest of your family too".

When Averoxian heard these words, he turned the corner, already knowing who it was. It was his long lost, ultimately evil cousin...

Trellis Killmore


	2. The Plan

Averoxian sort of sat there staring at T.K for a while. He was about to walk away, because Trellis was always causing trouble, being evil, and has killed several ponies. The thing is, he doesn't do the killing himself. He kidnaps them, then talks them into wanting to kill themselves. The reason he does this is because he was living such a depressing life before the planetary bombing separation. His parents often took him into a room, torture him, kick him around and once they tried to drown him. At that point, Trellis had raised his head with all his might out of the water, turned around and headbutted his dad and rammed his mother against the wall. He then walked up to his dad with a knife in his hoof, grabbed him by his hair, and held the knife to his neck and started talking, " Which would you prefer, FATHER?" he spat. " I'm going to give you two choices. First choice, you can leave me alone for the rest of your useless screwed up life, WHILE living in the most utter pain after I chop your front legs off, or you can die. CHOOSE NOW!" "Son I'm sorr-" "SHUT UP!" Trellis then cut off his fathers front legs, and through him into the pool. "Oh, and say goodbye to your beloved WIFE!". Before his father could even reach the surface, Trellis throttled the knife into his mothers head, killing her instantly. He threw her body into the pool, and before his father realized what it was, he used it to get out. Instantly, he turned around, realizing what he had just stepped on. He looked at his son, and knew immediately he would never change.

Anyway, that's Averoxian's cousins story. As you have probably guessed, T.K is his nickname. You probably also guessed that he has quite a way with words. SO right now, Averox was staring at his cousin in shock, watching as he made this random pony go kill his family, and other pony went down stairs, and a few seconds later, Averox heard four gunshots, followed by a lonely shot.

Averoxian was about to tackle him until he turned around and went " Who the- wait Averoxian? What the clop are you doing here? You were supposed to be executed." "Wow aren't you disappointed. I ran, obviously. I wasn't going to wait for my death, not while the government is so terrible. I'm going to try to overthrow the general and the princess, and since you're here, I might as well use you," "Ah I think I might as well. I've been living here for several years now, and I adon't make friends. Everypony knows that. Or, I should say, everypony knew that, and you and I are the only ponies who know that are left in the family", "Come on... we already know everything. And we BOTH know it was your fault completely... ok I may have accidently... sort of purposely killed someponies, but we both know they were corrupted" At this point, he was getting angry that this subject came up in the first place. So he tried to change the subject. "What was with the huge radar dish out behind the building? Is it a communications device?" He asked. "Sort of... well, not really. Its a propaganda dish. After I'm done with it, its main function will be to force out all of my words from one of my interrogation conversations and cause several thousand ponies to die" said Trellis. "Well... that was some hardcore honesty" said Averoxian. "And you know what else? Your Girlfriend is here!" Trellis told him excitedly. " My girl-ZOEY?" Averox yelled as she turned the corner.


	3. The Recruit

Averoxian was immediately surprised. He never would've figured that HIS girlfriend would be here too. First it was his cousin and now Zoey? This day was getting stranger and stranger. As soon as he saw Zoey, he ran up to her and hugged her. "Whoa, somepony's excited. You miss me Averox?" She said. "Oh my god how did you even get here? Where-wha... I'm lost for words! Ok first of all, why did you leave the town? Nopony followed you, did they?" Averoxian was frantic. Zoey said, "Whoa hold on there, whats with all the questions? I left the town because I missed you, and i knew you could never come back because they would kill you. And no, nopony followed me,". Averoxian quickly understood everything. "So you actually do have feelings for me? You actually like me? I was wondering why Trellis called you my 'girlfriend'," Trellis stood off to the side with a 'Guilty-as-charged' looking face. "No Averoxian. I LOVE you. Not like you. Love you. And I don't think you're a monsterous murderer like they say you are. I think you're cute, and since we're both, what, eighteen? I think a relationship between us would work. Do you?" she said all this with a straight, concentrated face. She was obviously waiting a long time to say this to him. "Maybe... but if you knew the plan we had, you would never want to," he said. "Oh I know all about the plan. To overthrow the government, cause chaos and rule the country? Am I right?". How did she know all this stuff? "How-" "Lets just say, it looks completely obvious," as she glanced around the room  
>"So I guess I should ask; Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Averoxian asked. "Really now? After everything I JUST said, it couldn't be more obvious.". And she's right. "Yes, Averoxian Arox Burnen, I would gladly be your girlfriend. Averoxian flinched at the sound of his middle name. That name has alot of power added on to it, because it was the name of his Granfather, Aroxintov Burnen. He used to be the secondary in command of the Royal Guard, until the primary commander, being a good friend of his, was killed in a castle raid. He then become the Head of Royalty Security Enforcement, or H.O.R.S.E for short. He died of old age, after faithfully protecting two generations of Celestia Royalty.<br>Averoxian was mad at his grandfather every day because of this. Protecting the most evil family known to marsupials, and doing so with pride!? It disgusted Averox every time he thought about it.  
>Anyway, Averoxian knew he would need more fighters and ponies for operation D.R.A.P (Destroy through Revolt and Penetration) so he asked Zoey, "Hey, um, Zoey? would you like to help us with this long and difficult mission? Everypony knows it takes more that two ponies to overthrow the government.". Zoey looked at him and said, "Depends on whats in it for me.". "My unlasting loveand the joy of ruling a country. Thats what."<br>...To be continued...


	4. Initiation

Averoxian knew he would need a big fighter to get into the castle, so he set off to PonyVille to find somepony like that. He decided he might ask around, practice more social skills, and when he asked around, the name he got more than twice was "Big Macintosh". He found Big Macintosh at an apple ranch nearby the village. Macintosh was not in a good mood, according to the way he was head butting the apple trees. "Tough day?" Averoxian asked. "Yeah, not that its any business of yours". " Well, obviously. The name is Averoxian Burnen. I've heard a lot about you, and according to what I hear, I could use a pony like you on my heist." "What heist?" Macintosh asked. "The heist I will tell you about if you join me. It could get you a lot of money…" At this point Averoxian pulled out a small rectangular box and opened it before his eyes. Inside was four-hundred miniature golden horse-shoes. "Well, you certainly seem interested now don't you?" Averoxian said, as Macintosh was staring at the gold with begging eyes. "You will get all this if you help me. So yes or-" "YES!" Macintosh yelled. " Well, if you will follow me, and show me where I could find a cube of concrete infused with crystals?" "Actually, the blacksmith in town sells cubes of basically everything. But why?" "I'll tell you on the way. It has to do with one of my inventions".

On the way to the blacksmith, Averoxian explained everything. The invention he was talking about was a shrinking device, and for some reason, the only surface anypony could stand on was crystallized concrete. Averox never did work out the formula to fix it, but he knew he could get easy access to these types of things. His whole plan to get into the castle was, shrink down really tiny to one inch tall, get on the cube, put it in a cannon, and launch himself into the castle. Once he was inside, he would re-grow himself back to size, go into the basement of the castle, and get the genetic power supply.

Averoxian and Macintosh had just finished this about a week later, and is currently starting the machine up, to start the chaos. He has to kill Big Macintosh, stop any information from being leaked to Princess Celestia. So he hired a strike team against the apple farm. He promised he would harbor the strike team, pay them enough to get out of the country, and more. He also promised to make up a story. That way they wouldn't be hunted down.

MEANWHILE, AT CELESTIAS PALACE….

"You think I don't know what you're planning, Averoxian, just wait. I'll cut you off before you even start…. Just wait. I will kill everypony, everything you love." Princess Celestia was writing a very attentive letter. Not that anypony knows yet…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. All in Good Time

Averoxian got a letter from Princess Celestia later that day, and his first thought was, _How the clop did she know my location? We've got a major problem..._ He was pissed.

"Everypony, meet in the chamber! NOW!"

he yelled into the intercom mic. While they gathered in the main nuclear chamber, he started removing blueprints from the wall.

"What are you doing!? Do you know how clopping long it took me to write those down?"

Trellis is obviously more than annoyed.

"Well, once I tell you why they are so useless to us at this point, you will know they are UTTERLY USELESS AT THIS POINT!"

And so is Averox.

"Now the reason I called you two in here is because I just recently received a letter from the mare herself. She knows our location now, therefore putting most of the rest of the plan out of the... uh, plan. Now, we are gonna need more weaponry, because the whole 'blame the government on some huge accident, therefore causing an uprising' thing, is gone. Now do we know any places that store weapons, because there is a surprising low amount of weaponry in this place for a nuclear silo"

Zoey raised her hoof. "I actually know a couple of places."

"Really babe, then where?" Averoxian figured if they're going to be in a relationship, he might as well use slang.

"But unfortunately its in Pinkworx"

Pft. Figures, he thought.

"Don't worry, they probably fear us now anyway" Averoxian said.

"Wait... why would they?" Trellis asked.

"I sent them a little present. More like a strike team. Speaking of which, I should probably call them and tell them to rob the black markets, gun shops, all the weapon stores, and bring us half... no all of them. and we will split them equally among us"

They all knew what he meant by that. He means to kill the strike team, take **_their_**guns and the guns they bring back.

_Its going to be a bloody, violent, nasty, nasty week..._


	6. To Make Matters Worse

Averoxian had the weapons he needed, but he'd gone to extreme lengths to get them. The strike team had brought more things than he had expected, way more. They brought _vehicles! _He figured they were from the underground secret facilities beneath PinkWorx, because he knew that you would never find a S.C.U.D Missile Launcher, which basically launches these really tall missiles off the back of a truck. You definitely wouldn't find that or three tanks, AND a helicopter. They also brought about thirty weapons.

Averoxian knew they would get captured, he didn't know how he knew, but he did, so he had Zoey (who, in case you've forgotten, is Averoxian's girlfriend,) set up her sniper far away, so she could pick them off from a distance. As they were driving up, they were brutally shot to death by a automatic sniper rifle. When I say brutally, I mean _brutally._ Anyway, the weapons and vehicles had to be moved to the secret camouflage garage, since Celestia knew there location.  
>At the current time, the radar was picking something up, a projectile heading towards the base. <em>Crap! She sent a missile!<em>

"Everypony, move to the secret garage! Incoming missile! WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

To be Continued...


	7. And A New Reveal

The missile was coming in fast! Averoxian, T.K, and Zoey just barely made it out. They had just gotten underground when the missile hit home, imploding, not exploding, but imploding the facility, making it certifiably impossible to get back in.

"God dammit!", Averoxian exclaimed. "What ever that missile was, we can't get back into the silo, and the missile is gone! Hmm... well played Celestias... well played indeed,"

"What are we gonna do now?" Zoey and Trellis said at the exact same time.

"Well, I never told either of you ponies this, but there is one last resort" Averoxian said.

As he said this, he pulled out a remote, pressed a few buttons, and behind them a massive concealed door lifted up. Inside, was something so large, neither of them could believe it.

"Oh yes... this is amazing" Trellis said.

"Yep, she'll never see this coming..." said Zoey.

"You know, _I _didn't even know this was in here. I thought it was just more weapons" Averoxian stated this matter-of-opionly.

The thing they were so amazed by, was rightfully amazing.

It was the legendary Battle Blimp Kabula

* * *

><p>(Battle Blimp Kabula is a character from kirby superstar ultra)<p> 


	8. Revenge

Averoxian knew immediately when he looked at the battle blimp what the plan was going to be. He was going to destroy Celestia's castle.

He decided, in his mind, that he would attach the tanks to the sides of the blimp, and put the S.C.U.D on top. While all of this was processing through his mind, the others were still marveling at how huge the fucking thing was!

"What the Hell? Why didn't you tell us? It would've made our plan SO much easier to uh... plan" Zoey complained.

"Well, even I didn't know this was back here, so STOP YELLING AT ME!" Averoxian hated everything right now.

"Why don't we just attach the tank turrets to the sides of it?" T.K suggested. Sometimes Averoxian thought he could actually read his mind.

"What do you think my first idea was?" Averoxian sneered. Obviously he was very pissed. All of them were. So they decided to start their revenge RIGHT NOW.

* * *

><p>The first thing they did was make the turrets on the tanks controllable, then they welded them onto the side of the blimp.<p>

Then they craned the S.C.U.D launcher onto the top of it, since it was already remote control. Then they made the stupid choice of turning Kabula back on. When I say stupid, I mean extremely stupid.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kabula did was try to boost upwards out of the huge chains that were holding him down. He failed. Miserably.<p>

"KABULA! CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Averoxian yelled.

Kabula started making loud electronic noises. He shot a single missile at the ceiling, failing at trying to blow a hole through it.

"Listen to me! You need to calm down! You just woke up from a two-hundred year shut down! These surfaces are impenetrable!" Averoxian said.

Kabula stopped thrashing around. He pointed himself at Averoxian. The others backed away, leaving Averox and Kabula to their devices. Kabula started hologram messaging, shooting a beam onto the wall.

"Why am I here? Who sent me? What do you want?" were the first things he sent.

"You're here because we need you for your main purpose, destruction! We need you to let us into your control bridge!" Averox replied.

"And why would I do that?" sent Kabula.

"Because we can send you back to your world! Your great and mystical dimension!" Averox said.

"My control bridge cannot be accessed from the bottom" sent Kabula, apparently willing to cooperate. "Climb in through here" Kabula sent. As he sent this, the nose of him opened up, revealing a large circle entrance.

"We're going to need you to shut off your self-control functions, ok?" Averoxian said.

"Fine. But I'm keeping the chat beacon on" Kabula replied.

They didn't know why, but Averoxian, Zoey, and Trellis felt like it was the beginning of a fragile, but miraculous friendship.


	9. Into Hell And Back

Averoxian, Zoey, and Trellis were sitting in the Kabula, speeding towards the castle. The moment they got there, they unleashed a barrage of missiles, which destroyed the castle roof, the east wing, and the armory. They circled around to the other side, and launched the S.C.U.D into the west wing, completely and brutally destroying the castle.

"HA we got that whorse good!" Trellis celebrated.

"No, we didn't. Princess Celestia and her father are on a parade in Ponyville. Ponies for miles must've seen what we just did, and the possibility that they are evacuating her is high" said Averoxian.

"Then what was the fucking point of all this!?" Zoey yelled.

"I'll remind you that she may be evil, but she does have feelings. She most likely is going to come back to the castle to insure that her guards and family are okay, which they aren't, because we just blew the bullshit out of them. She'll be walking up to the castle, or, I should say, the castle _ruins_, wanting an explanation, which we will then appear out from behind the ruins, in the blimp, and machine gun her down. How's that sound for a plan?" Averoxian finished.

Neither of them said anything. "Great. Lets go!"

* * *

><p>They intercepted Celestia at the destroyed castle gates, and the look on her face was impressive. It was a "<em>Oh Shit! I regret anything and everything terrible I've done in the past, and now I'm going to die," <em>face.

two seconds later, they were unleashing minigun fire upon her, ripping her, and her royalty, apart utterly.

* * *

><p>While they were on the lamb, they found out a week later that the General had killed himself.<p>

When you think about it, this was all the work of one single pony, in his successful take over of the government:

Averoxian Arox Burnen.

* * *

><p><strong>The END<strong>


End file.
